


As You Wish

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, hints of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: Since the creation of the Institute for Crest Research, Edelgard had discovered that Linhardt had other talents he could put to use for the Empire.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised this ended up as any more than a weird idea in my head. But I also wrote a good part of this while I was high.

Since the creation of the Institute for Crest Research, Edelgard had discovered that Linhardt had other talents he could put to use for the Empire. Well, not so much the Empire as much as her specifically. How or where he'd learned these things was beyond her. But when she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to know.

Edelgard muffled a cry against her hand as she felt Linhardt's lips on her lower pelvis. She was vulnerable in this state, her dress discarded on the floor so that she lay partially bare before him. The chair below her felt solid against her form - enough so that it grounded her from what was happening below. Yet this felt like something out of a hazy, lust-filled dream.

"Like this?" Linhardt said, a mildly dazed look on his face. Or perhaps it was sleepiness. Edelgard couldn't quite tell.

"Yes, good," was all Edelgard managed to get out. Her thoughts swirled around in her head and the heat of Linhardt's hand against her thigh made her feel dizzy. 

His lips returned to her pelvis and she let out a soft "Ah~", the sound barely more than an exhale of her breath. How he managed to elicit that sort of reaction from her, she wasn't entirely sure. 

"And this?" Linhardt said. He dragged his lips lower, pressing them against her skin as he moved. Her hand found his hair and she gripped it softly as his lips went down, coming to a stop on the dip between her legs. Edelgard could feel his hot breath against her skin, the sensation sending a pulse of excitement through her body.

"Yes."

Linhardt pressed into her, his tongue sliding forward, and she couldn't stop herself from gasping. He was between her now, his tongue exploring the dips and curves. It was like every nerve down there was firing off and once. She tugged at his hair and he pulled away, panting.

"Not... so… rough," he managed to get out between puffs of air.

Edelgard loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I guess." He sighed and pressed his mouth back against her. For a little bit, he continued his slow ministrations. It took all of Edelgard's will to not pull at his hair. 

Then, without warning, he pushed forward, taking her clit between his lips and giving it a tug. Edelgard nearly came undone. She cried out as he pressed his lips over the sensitive nerve and started sucking. It was like he was coaxing an ember within her, willing a fire to burn.

Her carefully crafted facade completely unraveled below his touch. She tilted her head, biting her bottom lip to muffle another cry, her hips rolling gently forward. Linhardt wrapped an arm around her leg and pushed her back, holding her down against the chair, his grip firm against her skin as he lapped at her. It was a surprisingly ballsy move for Linhardt but she could feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart fluttering with excitement.

His fingers came up and pressed between her legs, testing how pliable she was under his grip. He looked up at her as if he were waiting for her permission. She could feel his lips nearly trembling against her and it sent another pulse of excitement through her body.

"Please," Edelgard said, answering his silent plea for permission.

The fingers slid into her a little too easily. Edelgard would have liked a moment to adjust but Linhardt began to move within her. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back into her again, applying more pressure against her clit. 

It abruptly pushed her over the edge. She bit into her bottom lip and cried out, her thighs clamping around his head as she rode out her peak. Linhardt muffled a groan against her. One hand dug into her skin while the other continued pumping into her.

Edelgard pressed down against him as much as she could, her body nearly shaking as the feeling spread from her core to her extremities. Her heartbeat dropped into her lower torso, thumping heavily within her body

As Edelgard finally loosened her grip, Linhardt pulled away, sucking in breaths of fresh air.

"I assume you finished," Linhardt said, as soon as he could speak, wiping at his mouth with one of his sleeves.

She looked away, a blush creeping from her cheeks all the way to her ears. He was staring at her so intently, a warm hand still resting against her thigh. She brushed her fingers through his hair. It was silky and soft below her touch.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, looking down to the floor.

"No, it's fine," Edelgard said. "You may leave if you wish."

She let go of him and he stood up, rubbing the side of his head. He seemed hesitant as he stood between her legs, unsure what to do with himself.

"I don't think I am going to be able to take a nap after that," he remarked.

Her eyes gave him a once over she quickly noticed something tenting against his pants. She swallowed, unable to drag her eyes away.

Linhardt followed her gaze. She could practically feel the machinations of his brain clicking into place.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes," Linhardt got out, his voice an octave higher than it normally was. It was kind of cute.

She reached down and pressed her palm to the front of his pants and he shivered softly against her, not daring to move. Carefully, she hooked her hand below and waistband and pulled them down far enough to expose his cock. He gasped as the cool air hit him.

Wordlessly, she took him into her hand and began to stroke. Linhardt sucked in his breath, the palms of his hands coming to rest against the chair on either side of her. She tried to be as gentle as possible with him. If he appreciated it, he didn't say anything. He bowed his head, his breath coming out in soft pants as she tended to him.

"E-Edel..." he whimpered, his arms shaking. She reached up and pulled Linhard against her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. He gasped and bucked into her hand, shattering any notion that he was holding back.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, realizing what he'd done.

"You don't have to stop," she told him.

He hesitated for a moment, then repeated the motion. She held his head against her shoulder as he moved. She tried to accommodate him as best as she could, her hands caressing his skin. He muffled a moan against her and pressed closer. He was acting so needy and a small part of her trembled at the thought: Linhardt needy, for her.

"I'm...getting close." He muttered, doing his best to hide his face further against her shoulder. A part of her wondered how he was feeling. Was it embarrassment or...something else?

"You don't need to hold back," she told him.

A shudder ran through his body at those words. He bucked his hips against her hand. A few moments later, he came, spilling into her hand. It was another mess Edelgard would have to clean up. But she didn't really care.

She let go of him and he staggered back. He had a dazed, slack-jawed expression in his face as he gazed at her with those dark, blue eyes.

Edelgard grabbed a handkerchief from the side table and started wiping down her fingers.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Don't be." 

She finished wiping herself down and stood up, awkwardly aware that she was still half-naked before him. He collected himself and pulled his pants back up. As Edelgard went to scoop her dress up off the floor, he turned to the door.

"Oh, Linhardt?" Edelgard said from behind.

"Yes?"

"Tell anyone we did this and I will have your head."

Linhardt sighed. "As you wish." 

They both knew it was an empty threat.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you liked this dumpster fire of a fic, you can find more of me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips)


End file.
